


Northern Fairytail

by minervamason



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervamason/pseuds/minervamason
Summary: Daenerys doesn't believe there is ever going to be peace for her. But when the war finally ends and she goes to Winterfell, getting ready for her upcoming wedding, she meets someone that might change her mind.





	Northern Fairytail

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story in english, clearly not my first language, so there are probably going to be mistakes (even if my wonderful girlfriend checked it for me!). I hope you'll like this little story, here's my tumblr if you need anything: http://minervamason.tumblr.com/

The first time Daenerys saw Sansa was also the first time she entered Winterfell. Jon was all excited about it, and she was trying to be too, even if the castle was nothing special compared to the beauty of the southern castles she saw on the way to the north.

 

The war was finally over, the Night King defeated, Cersei had finally been deposed from the throne, her throne, and Jon was eager to talk about marriage. She was too, or at least she tried to be for him, trying to remove that crawling feeling under her skin that kept reminding her how her last marriages didn’t go well at all.

 

Jon was a kind, sweet man, honest and brave, and many times he had proved his value to her and to his people, but Daenerys kept wondering if that’s really what she was looking for. Their story had begun during times of war, of crysis, after Daenerys had just lost one of the three most important things in her life, she had felt lost and scared, and Jon’s warm arms had been there for her, and she would be eternally grateful to him for that.

 

But now was an era of peace, and her ideas weren’t as clear as they were before. And in the middle of the storm that was her mind, she saw Sansa Stark for the first time. Her hair was red, almost like the flame of her dragons, her skin bright like porcelain, shining in the light of the cold winter sun. She looked at her shily, while Jon hugged her with a sincere smile; he was so happy to introduce her to his sisters that she felt excited too just watching him.

 

Sansa bowed at her, but Daenerys reached out to her, hugging her lightly “We’re going to be sisters soon, no formalities are needed.” Sansa smiled again, and Daenerys noticed the light of sadness in her eyes “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty. Jon told me so much about you already.”

 

Daenerys smiled, wondering if she was telling the truth.

 

 

In the following months, she tried to renew her enthusiasm for her upcoming marriage, but she felt trapped in that little city of the north, missing the sand in her feet, missing flying with Drogon everyday, missing her freedom. Jon was busy all day with hearings and his new duties as king in the north, soon to be king of the seven kingdoms.

 

So Daenerys ended up spending her time with Sansa who, still intimidated by her, tried to teach her all the duties that a lady, or a queen, was supposed to know. One day, while trying to sew, she burst out laughing.

 

Sansa looked at her as if she had suddenly gone mad “Is everything alright your majesty? Did you hurt yourself with the needle?”  
Daenerys looked at her wide blue eyes, at her pretty face, because she was extremely beautiful, more than Daenerys would ever been. “I told you, you can call me Daenerys.” Sansa blushed, avoiding her look “I was just thinking about the absurdity of it.”

 

“The absurdity of what?” “Less than a year ago I was riding my dragon, flying higher than any castle ever built, winning battle after battle, defeating the biggest threat this world has ever seen, and now… Here I am, with a needle in my hand, incapable of sewing anything.”

 

Sansa looked at her then, a knowing light in her eyes “Life can’t always be about war. It’s good to enjoy peace while it lasts.”  
Their eyes met, and Daenerys felt a thrill down her spine “I’m not sure I’m made for this. I’m not sure I’m made for peace... My life… I always had to fight, for everything, since I remember. I’m not sure I can enjoy peace.”

 

Sansa looked at her in silence for a long moment “Have you talk about it with Jon?” Daenerys smiled then “Jon is so happy. I don’t want my fears to become his.” She thought about the meaning behind her words, the fact she was ready to let her fears become Sansa’s, a girl she barely knew.

 

“Jon told me you killed your husband.” She tried to regain a position of power, feeling naked and exposed after her confession, but the only visible reaction Sansa gave her was the slight dilatation of her pupils “Rumor says you did the same.”

 

Daenerys smiled a sad smile remembering the day she ended Drogo’s life “Mine was an act of mercy, you did it for revenge.” Sansa stood up then, facing her with a courage she   
had never seen in the girl before “If you’re trying to make me feel bad for killing that monster, I can assure you there’s no way I’ll ever feel that. What I did was justice.”

 

Daenerys felt a little ashamed then, looking away from the girl “I know, I’m sorry. But tell me, after you did that, and you were finally safe, how did you felt?” Sansa’s eyes lit up when she finally understand what Daenerys meant with all that “Like it would never last. Like everything was going to break that weak sensation of peace I had finally found.”

 

Daenerys nodded “It’s not easy. I’m not sure it’ll ever been.” Sansa smiled then “But we deserve it, no?” Daenerys didn’t answer, thinking about all the people she had lost to reach that point in her life. Did she really deserve something?

 

“What would you like to do? What would make you feel better right now?” Daenerys smiled at her, knowing exactly how to answer.

 

The moment Drogon huge feet left the ground, Daenerys felt Sansa screaming in her ears, holding on to her like she was the only rock in a stormy sea. But when they got higher, flying around Winterfell and the woods near it, she calmed down, looking at the ground with wide eyes. Daenerys could almost feel Sansa’s heart beating fast between them.

 

They flew for a while, and when they reached the ground, Sansa’s smile was bright and big as a child one. There was white snow in her red hair, and Daenerys couldn’t stop looking at her in awe.

 

Maybe she had finally found something that made her happy.

 

 

The first time Daenerys kissed her, Sansa burst into crying. Daenerys looked at her, wondering what the hell she did wrong. Sansa only smiled, tears rolling down her beautiful face “I had no idea it could be so gentle.”

 

They were in the godswoods, walking in the snow, and Sansa said something funny, Daenerys couldn’t even remember what it was, and she smiled at her with those rare and beautiful smiles she reserved only for Daenerys, and she just kissed her, without thinking twice about it.

 

Now, after Sansa said that, she wondered how many times the poor girl in her arms had felt horror and pain, how many times people had break her, for her to say such a thing. She just wanted to hold her tight, to show her the kindness nobody had before.

 

She kissed her again then, and this time Sansa responded too, holding her as she did weeks ago when they first flew together. When the kiss stopped, they were both breathless “I’ve been wanting to do that since the day you took me to fly” Sansa whispered, and it was so weird for her to actually express what she wanted that Daenerys smiled, too happy to repress it.

 

“And why didn’t you tell me, my lady?” She let the tip of her fingers wandering on Sansa’s face, touching her lightly as she had thought about so many times lying in bed. Sansa avoided her look “What about Jon?”

 

Daenerys stopped then, feeling a sting of guilt in her guts, of course, Jon. “Me and Jon… It’s not really working.” Sansa looked at her full of surprise “He’s a good man, he would be a perfect husband for you.”

 

Daenerys nodded “He probably would. But he’s never going to be happy in King’s Landing, seated on that horrid Iron Throne. He belongs in the north, this is his home. Likewise, this is never going to be my place. I need to be where my ancestor used to be, I need to start rebuilding this country, and keep my promises.”

 

Sansa looked confused “But the wedding…” Daenerys smiled and hold Sansa’s hand in hers, squeezing tight “We called it off some weeks ago. We still have to make it public, people were really looking forward to it.”

 

“So why did you stay so long?” Sansa’s voice was full of fear, like she was expecting Daenerys to disappear at any moment.  
“I was waiting for you.” Daenerys smiled “I wasn’t sure well… That you felt the same way. I want you to come with me.”  
Sansa looked at her, incredulous “You… you really stayed for me?” 

 

There was still so much to do, Daenerys knew that, but everything felt better when she was by Sansa’s side, even the thought of ruling a kingdom she knew so little about. She and Sansa were similar on many levels, and yet so different. She saw the iron behind Sansa’s soft skin and gentle smile, and she understood she wanted it all.  
She wanted to take away all the pain she had endured, she wanted to build something amazing for her, a future of peace that would last.

 

She just smiled again, and this time Sansa smiled too; they were going to be okay.

 

 

Sansa woke up at dawn, still shaken by one of her nightmares. They had become more and more rare with the years, but they were not gone yet; Sansa wondered if they would ever be. She looked at the other side of the bed, just to see Daenerys still deeply asleep, her silver hair brighted by the shiny light of the dawn.

 

She was so beautiful, Sansa thought, so ethereal, and she was hers. She loved to tell it to her, in the middle of the night, when they made love, or randomly, just to feel it, just to see how Daenerys’s face light up at the idea.

 

She never dared to call someone hers, but deep inside her, she knew it. From the first moment she saw her, in her beautiful white coat, entering Winterfell with her regal aura, she knew that even if for her whole life she had waited for her charming prince to arrive riding a white horse, she was meant for a silver queen that rode dragons.

 

She didn’t realize it at first, maybe it was just admiration what she felt for the other woman, even jealousy for Jon, but now, looking back, she understood that all she had felt was an immediate connection, something she tried to deny herself.

 

And she tried so hard, for months, feeling guilty for how she felt, scared to ruin the new friendship that she had formed with the dragon queen, afraid to hurt her brother. But Daenerys was so kind, so gentle with her, like anyone but her family had ever been, and all Sansa did was falling more and more for her.

 

She looked at the windows, observing the city that was waking up slowly as she did, thinking about how absurde destiny had been with her. She had been meant to be in that bedroom a long time ago, as Joffrey’s wife, but then destiny took her away from that, far away. And yet here she was, years later, with more scars and memories, waiting for the woman she loved to wake up and join her for breakfast, and for all the duties that were demanded to the queen.

 

She had taken the long way, but there she was, finally happy, finally living the fairytale of her dreams.

 

Daenerys woke up with a smile, and Sansa took her hand. This was exactly where she was meant to be.


End file.
